Stained Clouds
Me Talking One of my interests is, for some reason, drawing Happy Tree Friends with wings. I don't know why (mainly because a flying Flippy would be absolutely terrifying) but I decided to give Nutty some of the spotlight. He doesn't do very much in Get Ready and his character needs room to expand. Rehearsal Flaky happily prepared some juice. It was the Tree Friend's rehearsal for their upcoming movie, and she thought they needed refreshment. She certainly would have. "Hey Flaky" roared Cuddles from the makeshift stage. "You're scene 5. Just to let you know." "Okay Cuddles!" the porcupine grinned. By 6:00 the forest creatures were all gathered underneath the roof of their practice hall. That is, except one-Nutty. Nutty barely even read his script. He couldn't believe his masters would organize something like this. It was dropped on them like a bo-on second thought, i don't want Flippy to hear it. "What am I gonna do?" his mind raced as fast as his heart as he propped up behind his bed. "Everyone will laugh at me. What if i get censored or revamped like the Cookie Monster? I can't show an addiction in front of them!" a shadow appeared in his room, a tall one with antlers. "Nutty! I knew you'd be here." Lumpy's voice bellowed. "What's keeping you? Rehearsals are starting!" Nutty stared at him and stammered as Lumpy smiled. "Come on you." he picked Nutty up and took him to the practice hall. There was no escape. "I-I'll quit it." Nutty thought. "I won't do any more sugar. I will be a normal squirrel!" Scene 6, it was Nutty's turn to be on screen. A bowl of sugar was placed right in front of him. "Must...resist..." he murmured, and his instincts acted up as he shoved the bowl away. It shattered, spilling sugar and bowl shards everywhere. "Nutty! What was that for?!" yelled Cuddles, glaring at him. "I can't." Nutty persistently argued. "Nutty, something's wrong with you. You'd always go for sugar." Cuddles softened, still a tad angry. "You're not acting like the Nutty we know." "Maybe I don't want to act like Nutty at all!" the squirrel snapped with tears of frustration in his eyes as he ran to the door. "I'm sorry, you'll have to find someone else!" "Nutty, wait!" Giggles yelled after him. But the door had slammed shut. Nutty ran past his home. He didn't want to be a Happy Tree Friend any more. Never before had he been under so much stress. Why would their master do this to them? All this time they served them, got hacked up, crushed, blown up, stabbed, and eaten for them. Speaking of eating, which he hadn't done since that afternoon, an empty stomach pushed an already exhausted Nutty on the ground. But then he saw them. The Stained Clouds A whole group of clouds was above the squirrel's head. They all mixed harmoniously in tones of blue green, red violet, yellow orange, and golden brown. Astonished by their colors and soft texture, Nutty decided something so amazing had to have a name. "I'll call you guys The Candy Clouds." He smiled. "After candy." But remembering his vow, he began to create several names. "No how about the Paper Sky? But paper is usually white...maybe the Glass Rainbow? But clouds aren't made of glass...oh!...The...The Stained Clouds! I'll call you guys the Stained Clouds!" He suddenly felt warm and cheerful and full of life inside with the sight and sound of them. Things looked so peaceful up there, fluffy and calm and relaxed. Maybe there were other squirrels. He wanted to be up there. Little did he know they were escapees from a radiation leak. Scientists were making a new chemical that could change the colors of weather to locate storms easier. While it wasn't harmful, other powers it had, if any, were unknown. Later that night, the clouds were still there, but things became unusual when they came in contact with moonlight. Some of the dyes used in the chemical fell from the clouds and poured onto Nutty! "Ack!" He gasped for air. Another Kind of Flying Squirrel When the stuff slid off him and he shook off, he felt something floppy and straight off his back. He turned his head and there were two, light brown, glorious feathery wings. Wings! The Stained Clouds had given him wings! He laughed when he saw them and tried to gain altitude, but quickly fell on his face. "Heheheheheheheh" something snickered. "Who's there?!" Nutty jumped around and saw noone until a little maroon bat dropped down between his eyes. Nutty screamed. "Having flight troubles eh?" the bat snickered again. "Uh-huh." Nutty frowned. "Watch and learn, kid!" Said the bat. He lapped his leathery wings, slowly to show Nutty how to do so. Nutty gained control of his wings and tried to mimic the bat, finally able to lift himself off the air. The bat jolted away and so did the squirrel. They dodged trees, ran through tunnels, looped around the moon. Finally, Nutty could not find the bat. "So now that I can fly..." He decided. "I can go up there! To the stained clouds!" He pushed himself up higher and higher as the bat showed up again. "Adios squirrel!" he grinned. "Bye! and thank you Mr. Bat!" Nutty shouted back, pushing up higher until the bat could not see him again. Meanwhile, all the Happy Tree Friends looked desperatley for Nutty. "Maybe I was too hard on him." Cuddles said sadly. "Oh, Cuddles, he's a little squirrel. He couldn't have gone far." reasured Giggles. But alas, no trace of the squirrel was found until Toothy shouted to everyone. "Come here guys! Look!" What he found was a broken off piece of candy cane, a feather, and some chartruse hairs. Cuddles gave a horrified expression. "A big bird must have gotten him!" exclaimed an equally shocked Handy. Birds were, a lot like everything, was a big danger to them. Sniffles looked down closer. "Unlikely." He said calmly. "Other than that feather there is no other trace of a bird. Plus, a bird usually kills its prey on the spot and if that was the case, there would have been blood or a body part. It could be just a stray feather." "Then what could've happened to him?" worried Giggles. Nutty had finally reached through the Stained Clouds. "They're even prettier from above." he whispered. He kept feeling his paws in their soft fluff, looking at the world below him. There were tiny trees and dot-sized lakes, all looked like a model layout. Just when he was ready to fly back down, there was a mighty gust of wind. The clouds engulfed him, creating a comfortable cabin with a little round window. Suddenly he felt the clouds' puffs roll underneath him and heard a roar of the wind against their side. The clouds were on the move. "Where are you guys taking me?" He wondered. The clouds carried him away from his land and over mountains. Only Splendid saw the clouds, but in the darkness they looked like normal clouds. Journey Nutty passed over plains and deserts, soaring over white clouds. He reached out the hole in the clouds and felt them. The white clouds were not as soft as the colored clouds-in fact a little wet-but still felt refreshing. He began to hum a little traveling song until tiredness got the better of him and he fell asleep. Nutty was later awakened by a loud thunder clap. He was still in the cloud room, except he stopped moving. The clouds had docked in between two mountains. His ears picked up snickering. When he looked out the window, a maroon face pooped up in front of him. Frightened, he jumped against the wall. "Look who finally decided to wake up." He grinned. "I bet you don't even recognize me." But he was wrong. "Y-you're that bat!" Nutty exclaimed. "Oh sir, you scared me. What are you doing here? And how are you bigger?" "I flew into a radiation leak and turned into...I guess you can call me a werebat. I decided to follow the clouds wherever they went beut it was lonely. I was hoping someone like you could come with me." "So you pilot the clouds" asked Nutty. "Oh goodness no." Replied the bat. "You can't control the clouds. They know where they go, and that is that." The gust of wind came again, this time taking the roof off the cabin as the clouds sunk to the ground. Nutty got out and began hovering. It was a barren place with beige soil and a few dead bushes. Soon they both heard a yelp. Meeting NuNu The two went higher and saw something being chased by a pack of Dingos. It was a little light aqua kangaroo. She had lighter aqua markings, a purple cape, and something in her pocket they couldn't make out. "Oh no. It looks pretty ugly." Said the bat. "We'd better go help her." And they swooped down. Nutty picked up the kangaroo by her arms and carried her to the Stained Clouds. The dingos sped up after them. "Hurry!".exclaimed the bat and they plopped down in the clouds as the just of wind struck again, putting the roof on the cabin and lifted them as the dingos were only a foot or two away. The got into the air just as a dingo could stick its face in the window. They cheered. "You didn't need to do that." The kangaroo snapped quickly. "I could have saved myself. Those dingos couldn't catch a cold in winter. Where did you guys come from anyway?" "The clouds took us here." Said Nutty. "What's your name?" "I'm NuNu.". "I'm Nutty." "I'm Ricargo Bat." Category:Fanfics made by yours truly